Tad Spencer/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *Hey Jimmy. We got a little caper plan later. Care to join us? *You'll have to get a better shirt though. Go to Aquaberry's. We DO have some standards you know. *With good reasons my friend. Meet me here when you're decent *You know we can't associate with you until you wear some proper clothes hm? *Would you please dress appropriately? *You'll need to get your own eggs *Can't you afford your own eggs? *Inbred am I? *Who threw that egg? *Dear God! It's all over the wall! *Oh no! Mother's favorite Mappelthorpe! *Oh! Yuck! It's all over the couch! *The vase! It broke! Do you have any idea how expensive that was? *Go out there and find the miscreant! *I don't care! Find him! *You. Get out there and find him *Someone find him! *I know you're out there! *We'll find you yet! *You're not going to get away with this! *That's it! He hit the Kostabi! Everyone, get that damn vandal! *That's great, Pinky! I gotta pee! *I'll call you. *Oh! That's much better. *You creep! I'm not that sort! *Go home, Hopkins! Oh wait. You don't have one because your mommy hates you. I'll never give the password to the likes of you. *Why don't you make yourself useful and go get me a towel. *Do you like hanging out in the bathroom Hopkins? *Are you still here, Hopkins? I thought you were going to do something? *Is this supposed to be the fun way? *How dare you touch me you filthy savage. *Th the devil you peasant! *Uh! No! *Uh! All right! It's Connecticut. *You miserable brute! You'll pay! *Probably just Bryce and Chad horsing around again. You know how they like to wrestle. *Who let you in? *You don't belong here! *Get rid of the squatter! *Let us eject this miscreant! *Go Bif! I'm counting on you! *Bif! Bif! He's our man! *Don't bother getting up! *Look like I'm about to make fifty dollars! *I still think Hopkins will lose! *Fifty dollars says that Hopkins is going to bite it! *I'm going to kill you Hopkins *Yaah! Let's do it! *Come on! Punch him! *That's gotta hurt! *Next round will be the end of it! *Who broke my gnome!?! *Scoundrel! Have at you! *I think some of your friends followed me. *I wonder how they knew. *Oh Gord! You and your cheap thrills. *One day I'll do something like that too *It must be exciting. *Well. Good for a little fun but without the connection you know it won't last *We have to go to her trailer or whatever *Who's that? Get him! *It would seem so! *That was fast! *Lola! *Damn noisy pleaves! *Alright baby! I'll show them what a difference class makes! *Lola! Hey Lola! Wait for me! *I agree completely! ALLY About to Leave *This is stupid. I got better things to do than hang with you *You'll have to get your other friends now Jimmy. I'm outta here! ALLY Help Me *Hey! Give him a hand! *Look! He needs help! Getting knocked off bike *Uh! Man! *Who caused that? Comment on successful bike trick *I can do that! *So what? Comment on failed attempt at trick *What a worthless kid! *What else would you expect from a loser like him? Stealing a bike *You don't deserve that bike! *I should have that bike! Has bike stolen from *No! It's mine! It's mine! *Come on! It's my bike! Winning a fight #''1'' *Yeah! Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy? *Now we're talking! When into him bump friend *Be cool my man! *Whoa! Nellie! Hmmhmmha! *Okay! Chill out now! When into him bump others students and enemies *Can you be any more blind!?! *Hey Ray Charles! Watch it! *How much of a spazz are you? *Spazz! *You need laser surgery loser! *Hit the road Jack! *Leave your glasses home again? When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Ohh! I gotta burn my clothes now! *You've contaminated my clothes bum! When into him bump Greaser *Hey! Keep the parmaid off my shirt mechanic boy! When into him bump Nerd *You want me to break you in half wimp? Getting hit with bike/car *Now I'm mad! *That's it! Someone's gonna get hurt! *Who did that? Who did that? Saying Goodbye *Jim. I gotta go. *Later. I'm going to go try and hit the books. Unknowns *I've had better rides! *Not a bad ride but you need better sharks *Hey guys! Come here and take a look at this! *Guys! We've got a live one here! When chasing someone *Come to papa! *Hey! Let's talk this out man to man! When someone hide from him *Jimmy! I'm so not going there! *If you think I'm going there you will need your head examined! Out of breath *Gotta take more gym classes. Walking around talking to himself *Now calm down Dad. Calm down. *There's no reason to hit Mom, Dad. *I got Derby's number. They'll see. *I need to see my therapist. *I wish I could make my daddy proud. *One day I'll show daddy. Complaining *Oh boy! I am so pissed this time! *Can you believe this insanity!?! When confused *Okay. Yeah. What? Marveling *Nice one! *That was cool! During a conversation *Whatever! *Yeah anyway! *Like I care about that! *So? *Galloway can't even find his way home some nights! He's so plastered! *That nerd, Thad hit Peanut on the head with a yardstick and nothing happened. Can you believe that? *That weasel Jimmy is more than he seems! *They'll have a hard time topping last year's carnival *I know Jimmy is doing something for Edna! *I think Thad's lisp has gotten even worse this year *I heard Gary's getting all "buddy-buddy" with the new kid *You hear the junk Gary said about Jimmy? *Looks like the greasebags found some dare elect dump to move into *I'll bet it's some nerd in that mascot uniform. Maybe Melvin. *That game was messed with! You mark my words! *I wouldn't go near the industrial zone! There's something going down around there! *That figures! *That's no surprise is it? *I knew that! *No way! *Once I made my dad cake for his birthday and he stabbed me with a pitchfork! *I only have to work in getting people to distrust one another even more! *If this year ends without me on top my dad will string me up! *If only I wasn't so worthless. *I would be on top. Not Derby *Yeah. I hate that too *That sucks so hard! *Only a wuss like you would care about that! *How lame on you for caring! *You can't trust anybody anymore. *What's a prep school coming to when alliances actually work? *This whole school is just like a giant version of my Dad! *I guess friendship means nothing around here! *Catch you later! *Later! *See you! *Wait until Gary hears what I'm going to tell him about Jimmy! *When I get through with him you'll see that Peanut isn't hard to crack *This is the year I'm going to take those Greaseballs out forever! *Derby might not be so happy with Bif after I have a chat with him *That's so cool! *Excellent! *Yeah! Pretty decent! *Ever see Galloway on a bender? *Ever sneak into Crabblesnitch's office at night? *Are you one of those people who sneak into the kitchen and see what Edna's cooking? *Come on! Admit it! You've led panty raids in the past! *Yeah! It wasn't anything special! *Yep! Just another day in a life! *No! *What kind of loser do you think I am? *No but maybe this year! Unknowns *Man that guy is so dead! *Oh I am going to be watching that dude! *Who cheated? *Which one of you dinks screwed up? *Someone is going to get their butt kicked I'll tell you that *When I find out who messed us up I'll tear him a new one Grossed-out *That is so beneath me! Hit by friendly fire *Hey! We're friends! *Do you always hit your friends and family? *Come on! What am I? Your wife all of a sudden? When attacking *I learned this move from my dad! *You are so gonna get killed! *You want a burial or cremation? *You are a pathetic fighter! Losing a fight *No Daddy. Stop. Stop *Why Daddy? Why? *I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry *Please Daddy. Don't hit me anymore *I'll do better next time Dad. I promise *Don't punish me Daddy. Please Starting fight with Dropout *You can't even get a job, can you? Starting fight *You are so dead! *I'm going to pound you like my dad pounds me! *My dad has taught me the meaning of pain. Now I'll teach you! *You're going to that prep school in the sky! Starting fight with Jock *Not so tough when there's no ref, are you? Starting fight with Nerd *Why am I even wasting my energy on you wimps? Kicked in the groin *Ooh! Daddy! Ooh! Taken down and spit on *Ooh! You are in so much trouble! Watching a fight *Give it to him! Come on! *Kick him! In the Johnson! *Take him out! *I wanna see some blood! WTF with fight *That was a stupid thing to do! *Okay! Who's the brave boy? Running out from the building at a fire alarm *Oh! Darn! When flustered *Hold on! Are you threatening actual violence against me? *What? Wait a minute. *Hang on. What's going on? Starting food fight *Soups on you, losers! Talking about freaks *I wonder if these people get specially shaped coffins when they die! *They have very short lifespans, you know. Receiving a gift *Jim! You shouldn't have! *That's awfully decent of you, Jim! Demanding money *Come on, Jimmy! Your buddies told me you're loaded! *I know you got some greenbacks in there for me! *Don't make me shake all of that change out of your pockets, Jim! Unknowns *Now that wasn't so hard, was it? *Remember, Jim. Those are bottomless pockets. *I knew this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Giving a gift *Hang on to this! While greeting friends *Hey! *What's up? *How's it going? While greeting authority *Hello mam! *Hello sir! Special greetings friends *You're learning how to dress, Jim! *Wow! You got it going on I'll tell you that! *Hey Jim! Cool new haircut! *Hey Jim! Nice hat! *Hey Jim! Those pants are a chick magnet! *Hi Jim! You're going to need to those shoes to run from all the babes, I'll bet! *Jim! I think the babes are going to like that shirt! *Let me see. Who am I taking down today? *Okay! Derby wants me to give who the run around today? When asking help *Now you listen to what I need! *Okay! Here's what to do! *Jimmy! I could use a friend like you to help me out! *Jim! I need a man I can trust here! Being indignant *Okay! What the hell was that? *Are you stupid or just crazy? *That was dumb! Real dumb! Fearing *Erm, hello. Brutally insulting his enemy *Try suicide, loser! *Give it up! *Just kill yourself and do us all a favor! While taunting *That's beyond pathetic! *Hahahahaha! Hey! That's pretty funny! Payback *I am ready to have that feather plucked! Starting puke *Someone open their mouth! Belching *Blearg! Hey! I was wondering what happened to my lab rat! Oh! It's you! What do you want? Hey dink! What's up Jim? Oh hey! What's going on? Do I know you? Now come on. No need to get rough about this Hey! Do you want money! I have plenty! What do you want? I can get it for you I can get you anything! Do I have to bail you out again? Can't you ever fight your own battles? Awesome! Wicked! Someone tell me why I had to see that! Don't call us! We'll call you! No Dad! Stop it! That's mine! That's mine! It's mine! I gotta get some of those! Now that's what I need! Uh! Little baby smell! It's too much! This is for losers, this is for bigger losers. Who would spend money on this junk? Come on! I'll treat you like your family! Aha ha! For a minute I thought you sounded like my dad Hey! I'm not your enemy! I'm your buddy! That's really ghetto Jim! I know who did it! I don't mind telling you who the guilty party is Hey! Guess what this is! I've got some finger food for you! Your buddies told me to give you something! I got a message from all your so-called friends! You understand sign language? Here's a message from your deaf friends! You want me to go over there? All your friends told me what a wimp you are! I'm gonna pound you! Everyone knows you're the biggest wimp at Bullworth! You think I can't cream you? Gary told me you can't fight! I'm going to go over there and bust your loser butt! Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't know you were friends with Gary and the guys! Hey! Forget it! We got some friends in common! It's cool! We're on the same side! That's it get mad! Get madder kid! Go ahead hit me back! Come on wimp! You're gonna take it, Jim? Your friends say you will. I don't think you're going to hit me back Jim! I really don't think you are! You better watch your back, new kid! That's all! You're not wanted around here! Get out! Hey it's the latest fashion statement on the internet! You want me to find a lawyer to sue your barber? If you think any girls are getting close to those pants think again You should wash your shoes with quicksand and do us all a favor That tattoo is going to look real great when you're fifty you dink! You're always going to be covered in eggs in my book! I can't believe people were afraid of a dink like you! You can wear the nicest clothes on earth but you'll always be a total dink! No Daddy! Please no! From what your so called friends tell me I'm not worried about you! You've got nothing for me to bother with! You don't think I'm going to waste my time with a non entity like you do you? Please! Even your friends think you're a wimp! You think you got friends Jimmy? Think again! Don't give me that! I know what you do for Edna! Careful Jimmy! Things here aren't always what they seem! Are you sure you got backup Jimmy? Are you really sure? Oh yeah Jim! Get mad! Get real mad! Not so cool now are you, Jimmy? What are you, my father? You're starting to sound like like Daddy! No! Wait! Daddy! No! Jim! This way! Follow me, Jim! That was nice work, Jimmy! Look, Dad! I go potty! I go potty! But I'm trained now! I don't need a diaper! Take the diaper off my head Daddy! No! It smells! Stop! Stop or I'll drown! You'll kill me down there! You are going to be left in the dust as usual! You're pretty dumb for trying this loser! I knew you were a loser but you're stupid too, huh? They've got nothing on us! Don't worry about those sad sacks! What's your team called? The unvaluables? Nice hat! Getting ready for the 1980's, huh? Hey! Thanks! Whos your daddy? My pants don't smell! No way! No flies on this guy! I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'll never do it again Dad! Oh yeah! We're on top! We win! As usual! Party! Party! Ah! I've been wanting to do this to you for a while now! See? I've got mine! Now you get yours! What's the matter? Sorry, kid. Your father's not here right now! You watch yourself! I've got a lot more of these for you! Hey dummy! That's not the right direction! Wrong way, compass head! I thought things would be better when I left home but no! Hey! Looky here! Oh man you're so gonna get it! Category:Character Quotes